This study has been undertaken in an attempt to more accurately determine the extent of lymphomatous involvement with Hodgkin's disease. This is important as a valid assessment of the efficacy of different therapeutic modalities used in such a population with Hodgkin's disease. This assessment is dependent upon a precise localization of disease prior to Therapy. One hundred fifty patients with Hodgkin's disease have undergone staging laparotomy and splenectomy up to this time. Approximately 40% of these patients have had the extent of abdominal involvement assessed incorrectly preoperatively. Prediction of splenic involvement by Hodgkin's disease was incorrect in 1/3 of the patients, approximately 1/3 of abnormal lymphangiograms could not be confirmed at laparotomy and a number of cases of involvement of nodes in the porta hepatis region outside the usual radiation therapy ports were discovered. These findings altered therapeutic approaches significantly in many patients. This study continues and treatment approaches are being modified according to results obtained at laparotomy.